webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy's Brother/Transcript
episode begins with a close-up of Panda's bed. Panda aligns his stuffed animals on his bed and begins vacuuming his floor. The scene cuts to Panda now holding Miki-chan Panda: Sorry, Miki-chan. scoots Miki-chan under his bed with his foot and then covers the opening of his bed with his blanket to further hide Miki-chan scene cuts to Panda who is now in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. After noticing a bit of black is missing around his left eye, Panda pulls out a palette and a small brush. Panda swatches the brush in the palette and covers up the area missing black. Panda makes a conceited look afterward scene switches to the living room where Grizz and Ice Bear are seen playing video games with snacks all around them and on the table. Panda walks in and gasps Panda: (Annoyed) You guys! Look at this mess! This place looks gross, ugh! begins picking the snacks up Grizz: Blocking the TV, dude. Panda: (Groans) Huh? Grizz, peanut butter again?! Ugh, you can't just leave this out. You know I'm allergic. (Leaves room) Grizz: (Determined, laughs triumphantly) ''Eat fireballs, bro! '''Ice Bear:' Bigger fireball. explosion is heard from the game Grizz: ''(Confounded)'' Dang... you're good. Ice Bear: Mike drop. (Drops his controller) walks back in the room Panda: '''Ugh, seriously, guys? I mean, could you at least try and clean up after yourselves? '''Grizz: What's got you all worked up? Panda: Nothing, nothing. I just think this place could be cleaner, you know. Grizz: (Playful, nudges Ice Bear) Ooooo, I know what it is~ Ice Bear: 'Fruit Friday. ''drops the snacks in shock when figured out '''Grizz: Fruit Friday, Pando-Wando~ Panda: (Playing dumb) ''Duh-- Wha-- O-Oh is it Friday? I had no idea. ''on the door are heard, causing Panda to gasp kicks open the door while carrying an overflowing box of produce Lucy: Ugh, whoa! Hiya, bears! Happy Fruit Friday! Grizz: Hey girl! Ice Bear: 'Sup. Panda: (Nervous) Hi, Lucy-- oh-- (Clears throat) (Deep voice) Hello, Lucy. begins running to Lucy Panda: 'Whoa, here we go. Let me help you with that! '''Lucy: '''Ooh, careful. It's a bit heavy. ''gives the box to Panda. Panda struggles to hold the box up '''Panda: (Groans) Yeah, no, not to me. I'm good. It's fine. Lucy: So, how are my favorite customers today? Ice Bear: 'Ice Bear is excited for many fruits. ''begins pulling produce out from the box '''Lucy: Well, I got all of your favorites. Pink Ladies for Grizz. Grizz: Ooh! My ladies! (Grabs the Pink Ladies and begins eating them) Lucy: And for you, one extra large eggplant. Catch! tosses the eggplant and Ice Bear catches it. Ice Bear then kisses it sets the box down Panda: (Grunts) Uh, hey, Lucy, do you want to stick around for some iced tea? Lucy: Awww, I'd love to, but I'm already way behind on my deliveries today. cough is heard, causing Lucy to look down and gasp Lucy: Clifford! pans down to Clifford, a young boy with a light purple shirt, khaki capris, white socks with black sandals, and an orange bowl haircut. Clifford breathes heavily. bows down to her knees to meet Clifford's height Lucy: I told you to stay in the car, buddy. You're allergic to, like, everything outside. grabs an inhaler out from her backpack and hands it to Clifford. Clifford quickly takes a breath from it. Clifford: I don't wanna be in the car anymore. You promised we'd watch "Robot Laser Rangers". Lucy: I know, but I have to work today. Grizz: Hey-hey, who's this little guy? stands up Lucy: ''(Rubs Clifford's head) Oh, this is my little brother, Clifford. Say hi, Cliff. ''coughs Lucy: I'm watching him today, but I still have tons of deliveries to do. Ugh, my little bud's not having any fun with his big sis. Grizz: Aw, bummer. Wish we could do something to help. Panda: (Thinking, internally talking) Wait a minute. If I look after Clifford, therefore helping Lucy, then she'll see how responsible I am and fall in love with me, and we'll get married and be together forever! (Laughs excitingly) Oh, okay, you know, be cool. You got this. (Talks out loud) Uh hey, Lucy! Uh, how about I hang out with Clifford so that you can finish your deliveries on time? Lucy: (Reluctant) Really? Ooh, um, ehh, I don't know. Cliff can be a bit of a handful hehe. brings Clifford in to her to then rub his head Clifford: I'm high maintenance. Grizz: Ha! So's my baby bro! (Hugs Panda; Panda not amused by it) They'll be perfect for one another!... Oh, and we can help you finish your deliveries. Panda: Wait, what? Lucy: Well, yeah... (Happy) ''I mean, that would be amazing! Are you guys sure? '''Grizz: '''Of course! WOO-HOO! I CALL SHOTGUN! ''(Runs outside laughing) Ice Bear: Ice Bear's bringing eggplant. (Follows after Grizz) Lucy: (Laughs nervously) Well, I guess this is happening. (Gives her backpack to Panda) ''Okay, so here is his emergency backpack with all his allergy stuff inside. Oh, thanks, Panda. You're really helping me out today. ''places a hand on Panda's hand, surprising Panda. Lucy walks away. Panda hugs the backpack and giggles happily while his face turns red. Lucy hugs Clifford Lucy: 'Be good to Panda and call me if you need anything. Bye, guys! Have fun! ''(Leaves the cave) walks out of the cave and waves bye to the gang '''Panda: Bye, Lucy! Your little bud is in good hands! Grizz and Ice Bear drives off. Panda walks back into the cave. Panda: Okay, Clifford, le-- Uh, Clifford? pans out to reveal that Clifford is no longer in the living room. Panda runs around the living room trying to find him. Panda: 'W-Where are you, little guy? Th-This isn't funny! Clifford? Come on out! Please. ''switches to the bathroom, where Clifford is seen sitting in the bathtub. Panda runs pass the bathroom door. '''Panda: Clifford!... (Looks back in the bathroom) Clifford? (Sighs relieved) What are you doing just sitting in the tub? Clifford: (Sniffs) ''I like the tub. It's cold in here. '''Panda:' (Confused) Uh, suuure... Um, do you want to play tag or something? Kids like tag, right? That's a thing. Clifford: I guess... Panda: Um, okay. (Touches Clifford's head) ''Tag, you're it. ''runs away while Clifford remains sitting in the tub. Panda sticks his head back in the bathroom Panda: You're supposed to chase me. Clifford: Oh. gets out of the tub and as soon as he starts running towards Panda, Clifford hunches over and begins to breathe very heavily. Panda quickly runs over to Clifford Panda: (Concerned) ''Aah! W-W-What do you need? '''Clifford:' Inhaler. Panda: 'OH! ''quickly reaches back into the backpack, pulls out the inhaler, and hands it over to Clifford. Clifford inhales from the inhaler. Panda nervously chuckles as he pats Clifford's head '''Panda: Let's do something less active. scene cuts to a road in the middle of a neighborhood. Lucy's truck is seen as it drives through the road. The camera switches to the inside of the truck where Lucy, Grizz and Ice Bear, who are now wearing aprons just like Lucy, are in. Lucy: ...OH SHOOT! makes a sharp right turn towards the sidewalk to abruptly stop her truck. Ice Bear and Grizz are whiplashed by the sudden turn. Lucy quickly pulls out her phone. Lucy: ''(Very worried) Ah, where's my head?! I totally forgot to tell Panda about the extra allergy pen! ''taps Lucy Grizz: Whoa, Lucy, what's up? Why so stressed? Lucy: (Sighs) I just get so worried about Clifford. He's so sensitive. Grizz: (Reassuring, wraps an arm around Lucy) Easy, Lucy. He's safe with Pan-Man. Trust me, he'll be fine. So just relax with us and stay loosey, Lucy. (Laughs, wraps an arm around Ice Bear) We'll get your deliveries done in no time! Now, first thing's first, hand over the phone. Lucy: (Sighs) Okay, I can do this. Loosey Lucy. hands the phone over to Grizz, to then be taken by Ice Bear who puts the phone in his front apron pocket. Grizz: Great! Second thing: some soothing music. turns the radio on and heavy metal begins blaring out from the speakers. Grizz remains content, Ice Bear begins bobbing his head to the beat, and Lucy gets seriously startled. scene switches back to the cave where the camera is inside Ice Bear's refrigerator. The door of it opens up, revealing Panda and Clifford. Panda takes a look at a notepad that has written all of Clifford's allergies. Panda: 'Hmm, we have a lot of the same allergies. ''(Looks around in the refrigerator) '''Panda: Hmmm... pickles? Clifford: No. Panda: Oookay then. (Shuts door) at counter that holds varying snacks Panda: 'Can he do potato chips?... Oh, gluten, no. Peanut butter-- nope, no way. ''opens a cabinet holding more snacks. Grabs the jar of olives from there. '''Panda: Well, it looks like the only thing you can eat is this can of olives. How about it?-- Wha- Wait, what're you doing? pans down to Clifford who lying back-first on the floor with his legs resting against the cabinet Clifford: My doctor said I should lie like this. Panda: Um, okay, you do that. I'll go get us a bowl, okay? walks away from Clifford. Clifford coughs goes back to Panda who is now holding a bowl of the olives Panda: 'Alright, one bowl of olives coming right u-- ''goes bird's eye, revealing that Clifford is no longer in the room '''Panda: (Groans) Not again. Cli-Clifford? Cliff-Clifford? enters the living room looking for Clifford still Panda: 'Come on, Clifford. This isn't funny anymore. ''who is under the couch, coughs 'Panda: '''Hey, Cliff. I got a big bowl of yummy olivey goodness here. Come on, buddy. ''Silence '''Panda: (Sighs, sits down on the couch) Look, I know that allergies are a bummer, but sometimes good things can come out of it, like, I never would've had met your sister without my peanut allergy and.. and then I wouldn't've become friends with you. Clifford: (Muffled) ''We're friends? '''Panda:' Yeah, of course we're friends! brings his legs into the couch, to then stick his head out from the couch Clifford: (Smiling) Can I have an olive? to Panda and Clifford sitting on the floor together. Panda grabs an olive, tosses it up in the air, catches it in his mouth and eats it. Clifford attempts to do the same thing but ends up coughing the olive out. Clifford picks up the olive he spat out and places it back into his mouth, smiling at Panda. Panda smiles back but a little grossed out scene switches back to Lucy, Grizz and Ice Bear who are seen carrying boxes of produce Lucy: These go to the fruit department. Grizz: Well, there's only one way to move this much fruit. Lucy: 'An assembly line? '''Grizz: '''Nope, a conga line! ''Bear and Grizz line up and begin walking towards the store, kicking their legs out every few steps. Lucy laughs a bit and joins the conga line. They all continue to conga until in the store [A montage begins playing while music plays in the background. It goes, by order: '' #''Clifford and Panda watching and laughing a show about fighting robots while they lie on their backs, on the couch, and with their legs resting against the couches back rest. #''Grizz balancing two pieces of fruit on his head, then giving the fruit to Lucy so that she can try balancing them on her head, but she fails to do so. The smoothie employee they are next to whistles and applauds to Ice Bear who is dancing while balancing an assortment of fruit, which is all placed in a watermelon bowl, on his head; Grizz and Lucy begin applauding as well.'' #''Panda and Clifford in Panda's room reading a comic book. Clifford wipes his nose with his hand, and places that same hand on Panda's comic pointing at a picture; Panda smiles with a little bit of disgust.'' #''Ice Bear, Grizz and Lucy playing with the fruit: Ice Bear's smile is replaced by an orange slice, Grizz pulls off a mischievous look while using a banana as a long mustache, and Lucy sticks a pickle on her nose pretending that that is her nose and picking it; they all laugh with each other'' #''Panda and Clifford jumping up and down upon Panda's bed laughing playfully. Both of them stop and begin breathing heavily, but after both of them use their inhalers, they begin jumping on the bed once again.'' The montage comes to an end with Lucy, Grizz and Ice Bear entering Lucy's truck] '''Lucy: That's the last of it. Thank you guys for all your help! Grizz: No probs, girl! Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear enjoyed employment. '''Grizz: Oh hey! sticks his paw into Ice Bear's front pocket and pulls out Lucy's phone. Grizz gives Lucy her phone back Grizz: Now you can text Pan-Pan and let him know that we're on our way home. Lucy: 'Great! ''(Begins texting Pan-Pan) scene switches back to Panda and Clifford who are sitting on the couch laughing together '''Panda: ''(Still laughing)'' Okay, okay, now we gotta take a selfie! Clifford: (Touched) You really want one with me? Usually it's only Lucy who takes selfies with me. pulls Clifford in to him and puts his phone in the air Panda: 'Well, not anymore! Get in here! Okay, smile! ''Panda and Clifford begin smiling, but before Panda snaps the photo, he receives a text message from Lucy, who is nicknamed by Panda as "Future Mrs. Panda" '''Clifford: W-What? Panda: ''(Anxious) J-Just ignore that! That's nothing! '''Clifford:' (Assertive) Give it! snatches Panda's phone from him Panda: NO WAIT-- Clifford: "Future Mrs. Panda"? grabs his phone from Clifford, who is now angrily looking at Panda Panda: (Worried) Nooo, don't tell Lucy-- gets off of the couch and stomps away from Panda Panda: Wait, Clifford, you don't understand! cuts to the kitchen where Clifford is seen stomping his way into. Panda frantically follows after Clifford Panda: C-Clifford! D-Doh-- i-it's not what you think! I can explain-- Clifford: (Pained but angry) ''You were only using me to get close to Lucy, just like all the others! '''Panda:' No, Clifford, I-- wait, there are others?!Wait, wha-wha-- Clifford: GRAAH I HATE YOU PANDA! begins running away from Panda Panda: No! Don't run! You'll hyperventilate! trips over his own feet and knocks himself into the cabinet. The impact he had with the cabinet causes the peanut butter to fall and land on Clifford Clifford: AH! Panda: Doh jeez, wha- a-ahh-- are you okay?! turns around to look at Panda, only to reveal that his face has become seriously swollen to the point where his eyes are slit Panda: DAHHH, PEANUT BUTTER ALLERGIES HE'S GONNA DIE!! switches back to Lucy, Grizz and Ice Bear Lucy: Huh, that's weird. Still no reply. Grizz: But, Panda never misses your texts. Lucy: ''(Determined and assertive, gives her phone to Grizz)'' I know. We gotta get home. Keep texting. Grizz: Okay, but-- AHHHHH!!! quickly turns around and floors her truck cuts back to Panda and Clifford. Panda is seen running to the living room carrying a swollen Clifford. Panda quickly places Clifford on the couch back-first. Panda's phone begins blowing up with texts from Grizz, them asking why he is not replying Panda: (Panicking) ''AHH, NO NO NO NO NOT NOW!! Dahh, where's that emergency bag?? ''runs into the bathroom and quickly looks around Panda: 'Allergy pen! Allergy pen-- ooooo come on, where is it? ''leaves the bathroom and runs into his room. '''Panda: Where is it?! up his blanket Panda: 'OH, THE KITCHEN! ''runs to the kitchen and gasps '''Panda: THE BACKPACK!! vision begins to get a bit hazy. Panda looks down at his paws and realizes there is peanut butter on them Panda: ''(Distorted voice)'' Oh no!... Peanut butter... switches to Panda who is now swollen in the face as well Panda: '...Dang it. ''instantly falls to the ground face-first. Panda begins groaning and grunting as he begins to slowly drag himself towards the table '''Panda: Backpack... manages to drag himself up to the table and reach for the backpack Panda: BACKPACK! grabs a hold of the backpack, and begins crawling his way towards the living room where Clifford is at. Panda: Clifford... mrrrrr, I'm coming Clifford... pulls out an EpiPen from the backpack. Clifford is seen breathing heavily as he struggles. Panda drags his upper-half onto the couch Panda: Hold on Clifford! raises the EpiPen up, and injects its content into Clifford's leg. Clifford inhales heavily as he tries to catch his breath; his cheeks no longer swollen. Clifford looks at Panda Panda: Clifford, I'm so sorry. At first, I was using you to get close to Lucy, but then... but then I really did think of you as a friend... (Grows a saddened look) ''Please forgive me. ''two stare at each other for a bit in silence. Clifford gets up from the couch and runs off Panda: 'Mmm-- that's fair. I deserve to perish alone. Goodbye... ''eyes begin to close as he accepts his fate. The sound of something is heard being thrusted into Panda. Panda inhales heavily as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes open to see Clifford's face '''Clifford: You alive? Panda: I am, but how? shows Panda another EpiPen Clifford: Lucy always packs a spare allergy pen. two smile at each other as the scene fades to black scene fades back in. Tire screeches can be heard outside the cave. Lucy, Grizz and Ice Bear come charging into the cave Lucy: ''(Frantic)'' Oh my gosh, oh my gosh-- CLIFFORD! CLIFFORD, ARE YOU O--kay? camera flips over to Clifford and Panda sitting on the couch watching a robot fighting show. Both of them look over at the others Panda: Oh, hey guys! Sorry we missed your text, we were just super into this episode of Laser Robot Rangers. Surprisingly good show! Lucy: (Sighs in relief) I guess I didn't need to worry so much. Grizz: Ahhh, you did great, Lucy! Ice Bear: Ice Bear thought you were chill... enough. Grizz: Phew, eating all that fruit made me hungry. Let's eat! walks off and Ice Bear follows. Lucy laughs at Grizz's comment. Lucy runs to Clifford and hugs him tightly Lucy: '''Cliffy! Aww, I missed my little partner-in-crime! '''Clifford: (Groans) Too tight, Lucy. lets go of Clifford Clifford: Can I hang out with Panda again sometime? Lucy: Uh.. yeah, if Panda is okay with it. Panda: Clifford's head ''Of course, but as his friend. Not as his babysitter. '''Clifford: '''YEAH!!-- (''Cut off mid "yeah" by coughs) Lucy: Woah, easy there, Clifford. Go get your stuff, okay? gets up from the couch and walks off Panda: See ya, buddy! Clifford: Bye, Panda! Lucy: '''You know, he doesn't really take to people much. You must've made an impression on him. '''Panda: (Fiddles with his paws and laughs bashfully) ''We-- Well, you know-- '''Lucy: '''Thank you, Panda. ''gets close to Panda and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lucy begins walking away Lucy: See you next Friday! face immediately becomes all red as he stares at Lucy with much surprise. Panda begins panting heavily. Ice Bear gives Panda his inhaler and Panda quickly inhales from it, then letting out a pleasant sigh id:Lucy's Brother/Transkrip Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:L